Let The Flames Begin
by RoxRox
Summary: His lost heart filled with sweet fury as she faded away. LarxeneXAxel, oneshot, nonAU. for Lifes.Lover. R&R please!


A Larxel for Lifes.Lover! luvs her!

Disclaimer: Ahem. If I owned KH, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction of it now, would I?

Mmmh, I recommend listening to "Let the flames begin" by Paramore. It inspired me. The tune sets the mood, and some of the lyrics do as well. Heh. ENJOY!

ahem, italics are flashbacks

* * *

He ran through the portal, knowing his fear had become real. 

"_Hey, pyro."  
"__Sparks." he smirked at her._  
"_You doing anything?"_  
"_Want to taste my lips again, huh?" the red head teased. The blond woman smirked deviously._

He hastened his spurt.

"_You know, maybe we nobodies do have hearts." he wondered. She looked up from his bare chest.  
"__What makes you think that?" she asked, too impatient and returning to pleasure herself and the Flurry underneath her._  
"_You." he smirked, earning another sweet kiss from the Nymph._

Tears already started to form in his eyes.

"_I had always wondered what it would be like to love." He raised his eye brows at her.  
"__Saying you've never loved someone before?"_  
"_In my Other's life I haven't" _  
"_What about your Nobody's life?" he asked, slowly smiling one of his trademark grins._  
"_I'm pretty sure that I do." She kissed him with passion only he knew existed._

Finally, after feeling he ran for at least three hours, he arrived at his destination.

"_Hey Larx!" he shouted after her.  
"__Fuck off, Axel."_  
"_Larxene, please, listen to me..."_  
"_Why! After what you did! How could you possibly think that I would ever forgive you?"_  
"_It was an accident, I swear! I never meant to-"_  
"_Axel shut up! SHUT UP!" She burst into tears._  
"_Larxene..." He was quick at putting his arms around her but she pushed him away._  
"_Didn't you think I was gonna be hurt! How could you! After all we've done!"_  
"_Larxene, I'm sorry."_  
"_Words never cured wounds, you know." She disappeared through a portal behind her._

He smiled sarcastically as he tried a healing spell on the broken body, but to no avail.

"_Axel!" she screamed when the heartless were ripping her apart.  
"__Leave." Flames erupted around her slender figure._  
"_Her." Two flaming chakrams soared through the air, decapitating an entire strand of the black beings._  
"_Alone." A black portal appeared in front of her, she could only see a blur of different colors around her, before the attack finally got to her. But one of the colors was the one soothing her, making her feel secure. In all the black and orange was a patch of bright red, getting closer to her._  
"_Larxene." His whisper healed more of her than any spell ever could._

He choked on another set of tears.

"_Axel." she breathed, her eyes still closed. The red head beside her stirred.  
"__Larxene? Are you ok?" His emerald orbs met hers. She smiled._  
"_Axel."_

"Sparks?" he whispered into her ear, hoping his voice could bring her back.

"_I know you must hate me, but-" She laced a finger on his lips.  
"__I could never hate you, pyro."_

Another tear fell on her beautiful but pale face.

"_This is treason. I will not tolerate this affair any longer. Disobedience will be punished with death."  
"__Yes, superior." Axel said obedient. Innerly, his life came crashing down. _

The blond stirred in his arms.

"_What did he want?" He put another smirk on, just for her.  
"__Just an annoying mission." She smiled back and lifted the covers for him._

"Axel?"

_She kissed her Flurry softly, then went through the portal, leaving the note next to her love._

"Larxene, please-"

_He woke up, missing his Nymph next to him._

She put her fingers on his mouth, shutting him up.

_Instead, there was a note_

"You know that I have to go."

_He opened the note._

"No, please, it's all my fault, I should have told you it was a decoy."

_His eyes widened with every word said._

"Axel, I love you."

_His breaths became more rapid as he read the note again, praying it was just a nightmare._

"No, don't leave me! I love you too much!"

_He summoned a black swirl of darkness._

She closed her eyes as she faded away.

_He ran through the portal, knowing his fear had become real. _

The fire of fury erupted in his lost heart, marking him traitor. The Organization would pay.

**Let the flames begin.**

* * *

I've been in an angsty mood lately...there's another Larxel I got out, it's not so tragic as this. It's another songfic. Check it? 

Very short for my standards.

Go shoot now.


End file.
